


Fanning the Flame; Waking the Animal

by TripleX_Tyrant



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, F/M, Food Kink, Hadaka Apron, Licking, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Pornography, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, marital sex, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleX_Tyrant/pseuds/TripleX_Tyrant
Summary: In bed, Kyo has always been gentle with Tohru. But when she gets a taste of his rougher side, she desires more. Kyo, however, seems only to grow all the more gentle, and all the more apologetic.Kyo is incredibly gentle, and Tohru wonders what she'll have to do to spark the fire she knows is in his heart.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 22
Kudos: 502





	Fanning the Flame; Waking the Animal

**Author's Note:**

> No other manga series holds quite the same precious space in my heart as Fruits Basket. Like so many fans, the new anime series has rekindled my love for the wonderful story and characters. Naturally, since Fruits Basket has been filling up every inch of my head and heart, I had to pay tribute to it in the only way I know how: writing porn!
> 
> Tohru x Kyo is such a ridiculously precious pairing deserving of the sweetest fluff in the world. But for this fic, I wanted to imagine how they would overcome a marital issue together. I had a lot of fun writing for a couple of characters I love so much. I hope you'll enjoy the fic!

In the bedroom, Kyo was gentle. And that was good. Tohru was just as inexperienced as he was and twice as nervous their first time. But attraction was the stronger emotion, and neither could wait another minute before falling into the other’s embrace, Tohru lying back as Kyo brought himself over her, then into her.

For some time, instigating still felt like that very first time: both bashful, struggling to find the compromise between sheepishness and desire. It was quite a while before they learned to drop the pretense and admit when they were feeling amorous. Tohru would always hold dear the time Kyo returned from his trip assisting one of Kazuma’s student’s startups in the city, and the first thing he did to greet her upon his return was pin her against the front of the stove as he shut the eye off with a snap.

Tohru went red at the hardness pressing against the front of her apron, and she was stunned in silence as Kyo lifted her, carried her, and tossed her onto their bed. Before she could turn onto her back, he was pulling her ass up, flipping her skirt up, and pushing her panties down just enough to expose her while keeping her thighs pinned together. She tried to say how she should at least take off her apron, but her words devolved into a warble when his tongue forced its way between her lips.

That night, Tohru came to understand what it meant to be ravaged. It was also the first and only time she came without any attention paid to her clit.

Afterwards, Kyo cleaned her tenderly, apologizing for being too rough, but Tohru assured him he had nothing to apologize for. He must have disagreed, because he was more gentle than ever after that. And for every orgasm he had, another apology came, as if he were doing something violent just by enjoying their intimacy. She tried to tell him not to apologize. That she enjoyed sex with him as much as he did. That his satisfaction was satisfying to her as well. She couldn’t put it into words, but what she really felt by his apologies was distance, and she didn’t know how to reel him closer. It was Uotani that gave her that insight.

“So when are you and Kyon gonna have a kid already? I know you both want them. Anyone can tell you were made to be parents.”

Tohru giggled at that, gripping the phone in both hands as she curled up at the corner of the couch. “I don’t know that we’re ready for that quite yet. Anyhow, I’m still wanting to work as much as I can for now.”

“Yeah, while he sits on his butt. He better be taking care of you, rubbing your feet and stuff. Where is he anyhow?”

Tohru didn’t want to admit that he was napping at the moment. Uotani seemed convinced that her working more hours at the moment meant that Kyo was slacking. “He’s in the other room right now.”

“In bed, you mean. If he’s gonna be in bed, he might as well be working on giving you that baby.”

“Uo-chan!”

She laughed. “But for real, not trying to pry, but he’s at least taking care of you in the bedroom, right? He seems too naive to be intentionally mean to you, but that’s exactly why I’m worried he’d neglect your needs without realizing it. Especially if you end up being too shy to say anything about it. Like, if you thought I was biting too hard, why didn’t you ever say anything, dammit?!”

It seemed she was talking to someone else by the end there.

“Sorry, Tohru. I’m probably making this awkward. I just worry, you know. You two really can be similar sometimes, and it got me worrying about if Carrots there was being careless. But I guess I’m the only one who’s careless.”

“Thank you for worrying, but it’s fine. Kyo’s always very gentle. Incredibly gentle. And he always apologizes if he even thinks he wasn’t gentle enough.”

“That’s good.”

“And I’m sure Kureno-san would always tell you if you really did something that made him uncomfortable. So please don’t worry too much, for his sake. And maybe… maybe don’t think he needs you to change completely, just because of one little thing. I mean, he fell in love with you because of who you are. If you never showed that side of yourself, it would probably make him very…” She wanted to say, lonely. But before the word came out, her face flushed hot.

“I’m so sorry, I’ve been going on about something super personal! Please, it’s not like I even know what I’m talking about, so don’t even worry about it, Uo-chan!”

“Hey, it sounds like it’s not me you should be saying this to.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Tohru was sure she was right, but it was so hard to confront these things. She wished there were a way to convey what she wanted without having to say it.

“But I can’t expect him to open up if I can’t even do it, can I?”

She thought about going into the bedroom, crawling into bed, and riling her husband up. When she slid under the cover, Kyo wrapped his arm around her chest and pulled her firmly against himself. It was warm and cozy, and she was very tempted to simply fall asleep. But a nap wasn’t what she was after, so she pressed herself back against Kyo, stiff from slumber, and he perked up, humming in delight as he returned her pressure with his own. His hands slid over her body, up her skirt, and he paused before retracting his hands and rolling onto his back.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize you were still in your nice clothes. I guess I’m a little zoned out.”

“No, it’s okay. Please, don’t apologize. I’m the one who got into bed like this after all.”

He sat up, rubbing his eye and yawning. “It’s fine. We’ll wait. I want to wait. I’m gonna get washed up before dinner.”

And with that, he was up and out of the room, leaving Tohru sitting alone in the dark, watching after him. _That’s not it, is it?_ she thought. _It’s not that you wanted to wait. You just assumed I wanted that._

She finished making dinner before Kyo finished his bath, so with everything laid out on their little living room table, she let the TV play while she waited. There was a commercial for ice cream that showed a clumsy office worker, distracted by his pretty co-worker, letting his ice cream drip down the cone and down his wrist. The pretty co-worker notices, coquettishly pulls down his cuff, and licks the cream off his arm. His eyes roll back in his head and he passes out in an exaggerated fashion. The lady giggles and enjoys the cone herself.

Tohru had seen this series of commercials before. People dripping ice cream onto their bodies and having it licked off. She sometimes worried that there was too much sexual content on television, but now she was wondering how many people actually liked licking food off each other. She wondered if Kyo might like something like that. Thinking about it was kind of exciting.

And so the next day, when she went grocery shopping, she picked up some ice cream. And since this whole thing was giving her a sweet tooth, she also grabbed a couple of single pie slices and a can of whipped cream for dessert.

“I thought I was in charge of dinner tonight,” Kyo said, stepping into the kitchen and wiping his sweat with a towel, opening the top of his gi wide to dab his slick chest. Tohru felt a bit of a skip in her stomach.

“I know, but I was home early anyhow. I got us some dessert stuff. Pie and, um, ice cream.” The skip in her stomach kicked up into flutters as Kyo asked “Really?” and went to open the fridge. She stared intently at the fish sizzling on the skillet, biting her bottom lip as she thought about that cold strawberry ice cream in the freezer and what it would feel like chilling her neck and being licked off by a hot tongue.

FWSHH

Tohru yelped and dropped the tongs into the pan. The sudden noise just in front of her ear left something cold and heavy on her cheek. Kyo chuckled, holding up the can of whipped cream.

“Sorry.” He leaned close, a gleam in his eye as he hooked a finger down the front of her apron and tugged – “That was probably loud.” – and his tongue darted out to lap the cream off her cheek.

“That’s okay,” Tohru whispered, grabbing the open front of Kyo’s shirt and leaning against him. His skin was still damp and thick with musk. She brought her face close to his neck and inhaled him. There was no ice cream, but she wanted to lick anyhow. Her mouth had barely opened when Kyo put his hands on her hips and pushed her back.

“I need a bath, sorry. I know how bad I stink after a day at the dojo.”

“I don’t mind. Actually, I… I kind of like it.”

“Dummy. Nobody could like that.”

He bonked his fist on her forehead and left for the bath. “But you’re wrong, Kyo,” Tohru said to nobody but herself.

“Dessert now?”

“I’ll get it!” Tohru said, jumping to her feet and jogging to the kitchen with their dirty dishes.

“Hey, you don’t have to do everything, ya know.”

“It’s okay, I want to.” She smiled and, oddly, shut the door. Kyo wondered what that was about, same with the way she was buzzing about like a bee, red in the face. It was taking her a while, so he turned the TV on and channel surfed while he waited.

“Okay, here we are,” Tohru said, returning to the living room with both plates of pie and strawberry ice cream, the can of whipped cream tucked under her arm. She sat everything on the table and took her seat on her cushion beside Kyo.

With some of his focus on the TV, Kyo had to do a double-take to notice that she had put her apron back on.

“Why the apron?” he asked. “You afraid you’re gonna spill?”

He noticed Tohru wasn’t looking at him, sucking her bottom lip and playing with the apron strap. That’s what it took for Kyo to notice her bare shoulders. Bare thighs. Bare… everything aside from the pink apron.

It was like an exclamation point flashed through his body. “T-tohru?”

“I was a little embarrassed to come out with nothing at all, but...” She lifted the whipped cream can and aimed the nozzle against her neck. “I hope you’ll enjoy this dessert.” The can gave a short hiss as thick, puffy cream slid down the side of Tohru’s neck and down to her collar bone. She leaned back to catch it there.

“Are you serious?” Kyo asked, and Tohru felt her stomach drop.

“I’m sorry!” She sprang forward, and the cream fell down the front of her apron. “It’s too much, isn’t--”

But Kyo had already shut off the television and begun to crawl over her. He kissed her, deeply and passionately. Her toes curled as his tongue pushed into her mouth, and she hummed as he rolled his tongue over hers.

“Wait, Kyo.” She pulled back and lifted the can with a shaky hand. “D-dessert. It’s supposed to be dessert.”

Kyo took the can, stuck out his tongue, and sprayed a fat dollop there. He stayed like that. Tohru stared in awe of the cheeky gleam in his eyes, but the red beneath them was all it took to confirm this was still her Kyo.

She leaned in, taking his tongue into her mouth, cream coating her saliva as she sucked it down. She hummed, lips sliding as she suckled against that pink muscle, teasing its tip with her own and chasing after when it finally retreated.

Kyo was panting. His eyes dropped and darted about. Tohru could sense him beginning to pull away, so she took up the can again, sitting back and parting her thighs. She lifted the corner of her apron ever so slightly and sprayed a line a couple inches up from her knee.

“For me?” Kyo asked, and Tohru nodded.

Kyo knelt, tongue extended, and when the tip touched her inner thigh, Tohru shivered. Her heart sped as he dragged his tongue up the line. Beyond the sugary scent of the cream, he caught the odor of his wife’s arousal, and something animalistic fluttered in his chest. Nearing the edge of the apron, he peeked up at Tohru, a sort of pleading expression in his eyes, asking for access.

Hand shivering with excitement, Tohru lifted her apron higher, and Kyo followed with his tongue, up her inner thigh. His tongue tickled her, and she squealed a short laugh.

He pulled back, and the animal in his chest calmed a bit. “Sorry. Did I--”

“It’s fine,” Tohru said, a little breathless. Kyo was sitting back now, scratching the back of his head. Tohru frowned. She gripped the can, squeezed her breasts together, and pulled the front of her apron down. She had Kyo’s attention now. Or at least her cleavage did. “Look, Kyo. You can’t leave the table until you finish your dessert.”

From the top of her breast she sprayed a fat trail of cream up her collar to the crook of her neck.

The thing fluttered in Kyo’s chest again, and he hesitated. But Tohru was ordering him, and he couldn’t very well deny Tohru what she wanted, so he came closer, and as his face neared her chest, she pulled her apron lower.

He licked, parting the trail of cream at her collar. Then his head dipped, and he hooked his finger in the front of the apron, tugging it down as he lapped up the cream on her breast. His tongue slipped along her soft breasts, pushing into her cleavage, and she sighed at the slippery intruder.

He tasted sugar, but also salty skin and sweat.

Kyo left her breasts, following the trail up to her neck, and when he’d licked that all up, he took a fat bite in the soft flesh between neck and shoulder. Tohru squeaked, her head tilting away, and with the exposure of more flesh, Kyo bit deeper. Sucked harder. Tohru’s hand found the back of his head, and when she tugged his hair, he growled low, and she couldn’t help but squeeze her thighs together.

His mouth tore away from her bruised neck with a pop, and through a haze she watched Kyo lower his face back to her chest. He dove in, chin pulling out the front of her apron for his mouth to attack the flesh within. It was like a cat shoving its head into bag, and Tohru panted as she lifted her hand to loosen the neck strap.

The moment he had the slack, Kyo yanked the apron down, her breasts practically popping out the top. And in no time, his mouth was on her again. Tohru’s thighs flexed together, hips rocking until Kyo’s hands found their way between them, parting them to shove himself between. Sucking and kissing at her chest, he wrapped his arms around her and laid her onto her back. Splotches of purple and red mottled her from neck to chest, and when Kyo’s lips came over her nipple, he sucked with enough force to lift her breast. A sharp gasp tore from Tohru’s throat.

Kyo broke away, gasping as he hovered over her. And Tohru thought he looked, as his eyes darted over her body, almost afraid.

“What’s the matter?”

Kyo sat back on his heels and placed a hand to his forehead. “Your chest.” She looked at her hickied skin. An action that seemed to pain Kyo. “Let’s stop,” he muttered, and he began to stand, but Tohru grabbed his wrist before he could.

“Why?” she demanded. “Why don’t you want to keep going with me? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! Of course not! I just...” His fists clenched. Tohru could see he wasn’t looking at her. “I feel like I shouldn’t touch you right now.”

Tohru was stunned. And embarrassed. Her cheeks burned. Kyo’s hand slid out of her hold, and he stood, heading for the door.

“I’m sorry. I’m gonna get some fresh air.”

“I understand.” Her voice came out shaky. She tucked herself back into her apron and tightened the strap. The can of whipped cream lay on the floor. She picked it up. Everyone always said she was naive. She just didn’t want to think she was naive about this. “I know I’m not the most… sexy woman in the world.” Kyo stalled. Tohru gripped the can tighter. “All this time, I was thinking about what I wanted. How much I liked being with you and feeling your touch. I got greedy. I never even thought that I might be leaving you unsatisfied.” Her breath shuddered. “I’m so stupid. I even thought if we did something… _kinky_ , I could get you excited. Like that night you came back from your trip. But I’m just embarrassing myself, aren’t I? I don’t even know if this is what you like.”

Kyo whipped back around, certainly looking at her now. “What? Tohru, what are you talking about? _You_ greedy. I’m the one who’s greedy! You really think you have to go out of your way to excite me? Are you serious? Sometimes, I feel like I can barely control myself around you.”

“But you always touch me so gently. And you apologize and pull away.”

“Yeah, of course I do!”

“You’re bored of me.”

“You’re wrong!”

“Then why--”

“I’m obsessed with you!”

Red-faced, he’d come closer to Tohru as they talked, and now he was on one knee before her, hands grasping at the air between them desperately. He continued.

“What do you think I’m so gentle for? I have to be. If I’m not… I don’t know what’ll happen. Tohru, sometimes you make me feel like an animal. I feel it,” he grabbed his chest, “spreading inside me like a fire. Something burning and vicious. Something I’m not supposed to _be_ anymore!”

Tohru ached. She ached in her chest and in her guts because now she did understand. She could see just how deep this ran for him – how entangled his urges were with his self from back then – and all her doubt and confusion was replaced by understanding, clarity, and tenderness. Kyo was afraid. Of course he was. So Tohru ached, because now all she wanted to do was laugh. The urge proved too strong, and some giggles pushed their way past her lips.

“W-what? Why are you laughing? I’m serious!”

The laughter kept streaming out. “I’m sorry,” she said with tears in her eyes. She lowered her hand to the floor and let the whipped cream can roll out of her hold and under the table. “I know. It’s just, I’m relieved. Because it turns out I don’t have anything to worry about after all.”

“You should be worried! I’m telling you it’s like I want to eat you sometimes!”

“Oh, Kyo.” She wiped her eyes, then placed a hand on her husband’s cheek. “That doesn’t worry me at all. In fact,” she pressed her forehead to his, and he found himself breathless in her heavy-lidded gaze, “I want you to eat me. It would make me really happy if you did.”

She kissed him. Softly, then deeply. And when her teeth grazed his bottom lip, Kyo growled low.

“I can’t believe you. You really want to make me transform, don’t you?”

Tohru grinned a sort of tight-lipped grin. Some mixture of wicked and sweet that worked on Kyo. She leaned back, parting her knees to fit his body between them, and she loosened the neck strap of her apron once more.

“Don’t forget, I fell in love with you when you really were part animal.”

He looked her up and down. Her exposed chest, marked by him. And her thighs, extending before him, spread and exposing her pussy, shadowed by the apron. He lowered himself between her knees, her scent growing stronger and waking once more the fire in his chest. He gripped her thighs and licked his lips. Tohru gripped the apron, lifting and letting the shadow that hid her slide away. Kyo swallowed.

“Sexy. You’re so sexy, Tohru.”

His lips touched her, nose nestled in her soft bush as his tongue slid, hot and slippery, along her pussy. It dipped down to her well, making her gasp, then slipped up and over her clit, making her keen. Head bobbing, he lapped up her juices and suckled her flesh. Tohru whimpered, tossing her head back as she pushed her fingers through Kyo’s orange hair. A low growl played in his throat as his motions grew heavy. He gobbled her, tongue plunging and pulling in fat, broad licks.

He flicked his tongue fast across Tohru’s swollen, throbbing clit, and she hissed, tugging his hair hard. Her trembling thighs threatened to close around his head, but he gripped, fingers sinking into fat as he forced them wide apart.

Tohru threw her free arm over her head, clawing uselessly at the hardwood floor as she moaned, head cloudy and body filled with electricity. Her hips twitched and bucked against her husband’s assault.

“Oh my gosh, Kyo-- Ohh, no no, it’s so-- It feels so--,” she babbled. “I ca-- Oh, Kyo! I can’t! Oh no! Oh please! Don’t! Stop! Don’t stop!”

Like ripping a Band-Aid, Kyo pulled back, a strand of saliva stretching and snapping away as he raised. His chest heaved, mouth agape and worry in his dizzied eyes.

“Tohru...” He reached to stroke her damp face, but Tohru’s fingers laced with his, and she pulled him down on top of her. They were both panting, chests pressed together. He could feel her hard nipples against him.

She spoke against his neck, “Don’t stop now. There’s no way I’ll let you stop yet.”

She bit his neck. He grunted. Then she rocked her hips, pressing against the bulge in his jeans.

“Fine!”

With that, Kyo stood, practically tearing free from his clothes before dropping to his knees and grabbing Tohru’s apron in his fist. She yelped, an excited smile on her face as she was thrown onto her side and the fabric torn from her body. On instinct, she wrapped her arms over her chest and crossed her legs, but Kyo threw the apron to the side and grabbed her wrists, pulling them away, and in the next moment he jammed his knee between hers, parting them and shoving himself back into place.

It was with deep, shaky sighs from both of them that Kyo pushed his way, slowly, into Tohru’s tight, hot, dripping hole. Their hips rocked. Their mouths clung desperately to one another. Tongues licked and teeth grazed skin. They moaned, hands gripping hair. Tohru’s legs wrapped around Kyo’s waist, and she held tight to his flexing bicep. She breathed into his ear.

“Yes! Oh yes, Kyo! I missed you.”

“Tohru.”

He sat up, hefting one of Tohru’s legs over his shoulder, hugging it tight, and he pounded into her. She cried out as he thrust deep and fast, her walls hugging him tight. Needing him. Feeling him drag across every sensitive nerve. He grunted as he hugged her leg, and when his jaw dropped to let him pant, he let his tongue lick at her ankle. Once again, her hands scrabbled at the floor. Her breasts bounced. Kyo grabbed one, squeezing. Then he took her nipple in a fat pinch, and another cry tore from her throat. By that one nipple, he held her breast in place as his wild bucks rocked the rest of her body against the floor.

Her eyes rolled back in her head. Her mouth hung open as high moans and whimpers spilled out unceasing. She was squeezing so tight around Kyo’s cock. Her skin so soft against his. Her precious voice so lewd. Breasts so soft and bouncy and flushed. Nipples so hard.

Kyo moaned. He moaned so loud he was practically shouting. The wet slamming of their hips could barely be heard through the constant moaning between them. And then Tohru’s hole was fluttering fast around his cock.

He gripped her foot and bit into her calf.

“I’m cumming! Oh, Kyo! I’m cumming!”

But he already knew that. And in that same moment, so was he. His hips slammed forward, and while Tohru gasped and hiccuped through her orgasm, he roared.

As though any distance would kill them, Kyo fell against Tohru, their limbs wrapping around one another. Tohru’s body swallowed around Kyo’s cock, thirsting for the nectar he filled her with. Wave after wave pulsed through them until, finally, they were left to tremble with aftershocks, oversensitive and jerking each time the other twitched or throbbed, and yet neither dared to loosen their hold.

It was Tohru who finally spoke first.

“Are you okay?”

“Are _you_ okay?”

She smiled wide, heavy and exhausted, and though Kyo couldn’t see her face, he could hear it in her voice. “I’m wonderful,” she said, tracing a finger down Kyo’s back.

Kyo squeezed her tighter, face pressed to her neck.

“Kyo?”

“Just give me a minute. I just wanna stay like this…. for a minute.”

It was closer to seven minutes that they stayed like that, embracing on the floor. But the hardwood and chilly air eventually got the better of them. They dressed, Tohru retrieving her clothes from the kitchen, and when she returned, Kyo could still see the edge of a hickey near her shoulder.

“It reminds me of that time, when you saw me for the first time in my true… in my old form.”

Tohru sat on her cushion beside him, fingers touching that same place he had given her deep gashes not so many years ago. But for some reason she was smiling.

“It doesn’t hurt though. They make me happy. I’m not afraid. Because you gave me these out of love. Not out of fear. I didn’t know how to say it before because I didn’t know what you were feeling, but actually, I like when you get a little forceful.

“I was afraid you were losing interest in me, but if it’s the opposite – if you were afraid of coming on too strong – well that just makes me happy. Actually,” her smile turned bashful as she touched his chest, “I think you’re really sexy like that.”

And then she was covering her face in her hands. “Ohhh, was that weird to say? You probably think I’m really weird now.”

It was impossible for Kyo to fight the blush on his own face. He wanted to be indignant. To sputter and tell her it was not only weird, but crazy. But he wasn’t sixteen anymore, and he wanted to embrace his blessings, not fight them. So he clenched his jaw instead.

Then he reached for the can that had rolled under the table. “You know, if all you wanted was to get me going, you didn’t have to do anything extra. You coulda done that all by yourself. Not that I didn’t like it.”

“Oh.” She giggled and took the can. “I guess I just wanted to try it.”

She sat the can on the table, between two plates of pie soaking in pools of melted ice cream. She looked at them for a moment, then yelled.

“Oh no, our dessert! I let our ice cream melt into puddles! And the pie crust is going to be completely soggy!”

“What did you expect, leaving them sitting out while we rolled around for twenty minutes. Did you not take that into consideration while you were scheming?” He’d noticed when she’d gone for her clothes and was waiting for it to catch Tohru’s eye. He did always enjoy her reactions. He took up his fork. “Oh well, I’m too hungry after all that to care.”

That relieved her, and she took up her own fork as well. As she ate, she caught Kyo watching her, face all stern. “Y-yes?”

He swallowed his bite, then bonked his fist to Tohru’s forehead. “I can’t believe you thought I would lose interest in you. Or think you weren’t sexy.” It was hard to look at the pink bloom on Tohru’s cheeks without his own face burning up, so he removed his fist and pressed his lips to Tohru’s forehead. “Don’t forget, I fought hard for you. I coulda let that damn Yuki take you, or even Momiji. I don’t know which would be worse.”

“Both!” Tohru said, sounding oddly serious. “Anyone else would be terrible, cause then I wouldn’t have my Kyo! I fought hard too, and I won’t let anyone take you away from me either.”

And now he was sixteen again, because all he could say while burying his face in his own dessert was, “Dummy. Just eat already, will ya?”

Tohru chuckled. “Yes, sir!”


End file.
